a new chapter
by Kiree Linn
Summary: alternate universe, and very OOC, a new chara, basically one of those just because I can sorta things


A New Chapter  
I own nothing but my comp. and the cardboard box I set it on, so don't sue me, it's a waste of your and my time  
Kiree woke up to the sun streaming through a window.  
'A window?' I wondered groggily, 'When did I acquire a window? Two days ago,' I answered my own question, 'two days ago when I finally graduated, and acquired a Gundam to boot. Not a bad one did most of my training in her but still. Not that I want one, but it is useful,' I thought about the sleek battle hawks some of the other pilots had acquired, the instructor had told me that they needed Gundam pilots and that in her personal opinion was where Kiree's talents lay. After I had gotten back to my quarters I had screamed curses enough to peel the paint.   
I was furious; she knew, as did Mardania, the instructor, that I could pilot a hawk better than anyone else, they just wanted me gone, preferably very far away. She cursed loudly at the thought of where she was. On her way to Earth to join the resistance there. To Earth to help the leaders and probably be killed, I swore again. Using words my mother would have slapped me for, but my mother was dead, and my father, a hopeless drunk, had not the time to worry about me, let alone my language. He had sent me off to school and when he drank up all the money I was forced to work my way through training, odd hours and hard labor, but I made it, and I was here now.  
*****  
  
I was in the hangar. I muttered curses in Arabian as I polished Sand rock trying to take off the pink ribbons Duo had fused to its hull. The sound of firing boosters brought me back to the real world. I wiped the sweat from my brow with my arm, a black t shirt and denim shorts had taken the place of my usually formal clothes when I joined the resistance, having no time to keep up with my normally immaculate dress. I watched a new Gundam land and a pilot disembark. She, for I noticed that the pilot was female, removed the helmet of her sleek purple and back flight suit, causing a wave of red curls to come cascading down her back, 'That must be the new pilot,' I thought, 'Heero said the intelligence reports said that she's pretty good.'   
"Hi I'm Quatre. You must be Kiree." She almost jumped out of her skin, "Sorry to have startled you," I extended my hand, she shook it. Her skin was pale and her eyes were emerald green.  
"I am she," she said in an Irish accent, shaking my hand, "Just takin' a look at 'er, She's beautiful," There was pride in her voice, "Never ceases to amaze me, even if she's scratched and blasted," she put her hands on the hull, "Sorry," She smiled a crooked grin at me, "I get carried away, but she's gotten me out of some pretty tough situations."  
I smiled, "I understand," I gestured to Sand Rock, "And I'm sure most pilots do. Come on I'll take you to base camp, you can meet the rest of our team."  
*****  
I was sitting on the couch in the middle of the main room waiting for Quatre to come back and yell at me for defacing Sand Rock or whatever when I heard the door open and the sound of voices echoed in to me, I heard Quatre's and another I didn't recognize. 'Well,' I thought, 'Whoever they are their gonna meet Heero first, God I wouldn't wish that on anyone,' I got up off of the couch and walked toward the front room, to save whoever it was, I walked into the living room to see the one of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen shaking hands with the ice wall.  
"Hello," I said, leaning against the door frame.  
"Kiree O'Sulivan, meet Duo Maxwell."  
"Wow Q-man, is that a bit of hostility I hear?"  
"Not at all," His voice was frosty.  
"The pink ribbons were courtesy of me," I said to Kiree, she laughed a soft and musical sound.  
"Care to share the joke?" Quatre's voice as approaching sub-Zero.  
"It's just like the academy," She laughed, " You have your practical jokers," She gestured toward me, "And the way they affect everyone else," she had an Irish accent I noticed.  
"Do you know where Trowa and Wufei are?"  
"Wufei is on a mission, he should be back soon, and Trowa's probably training."  
"Thanks," Quatre and Kiree left.  
  
  
sorry, not very much here yet, more soon I promisse. review please I'm stuck. 


End file.
